1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of surgical implants and methods for implanting the implants.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Surgical implants can be used to fuse or connect portions of bone together. For instance, surgical implant can connect two bone portions, such as portions of joints together. Hence, the surgical implant can remain implanted (e.g., permanently) in a patient's bone portions. In other instances, surgical implants can connect portions of the same bone together (e.g., a broken or shattered bone) to promote healing. Accordingly, some implants can be removable, for example, after the connected portions of the bone have healed.
The fusion or connection of bones often can be a complex process that takes substantial time and a variety of different instruments and devices in order to successfully insert and implant an implant. Furthermore, oftentimes an operating physician may have a single attempt to successfully implant a permanent or semi-permanent implant. For example, after initial insertion or implantation, some implants cannot be easily removed without damaging the patient's bone. Implanting such implants can be an even more demanding and complex procedure and can require substantial manual dexterity and accuracy from the operating physician preforming the procedure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to find an inexpensive and efficient method for implanting implants.